winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 203/Cinélume Script
Rescue Mission Intro/Recap Narrator: In our last episode, the fairies welcomed their new friend Layla to Alfea. Meanwhile Icy, Darcy and Stormy were trapped in the Lightrock Monastery for their crimes. A powerful evil force helped them escape and the Trix got a new master. Scene: Alfea Layla: Piff! Ofelia: You shouldn't leave the ward yet. You're still very weak. Faragonda: Well, now. So you're the pixies' friend. Layla: Uh, do we know each other? Faragonda: My name is Faragonda. I'm the director here at Alfea. I visited your father many years ago but you were too young to remember. You really do look like him, though. Layla: Lucky me. Faragonda: In any case, the pixies have always said good things about you. Layla: Piff! Have you seen her? She was flying in the garden and I think she fell asleep in midair! Faragonda: What? Layla: Which way is it to outside? Faragonda: Uh, that way. Layla: Thanks. Faragonda: My, what a willful young lady. Ofelia: She forgot her clothes. *She tries to open the door* Layla: Oh, no! Fairy #1: Yes! Answers to the homework! Layla: Sorry! Fairy #2: What planet is she from? Fairy #3: Strange! Layla: No! Piff! Piff! Piff! Scene: Wizgiz's Class Wizgiz: Magic is based on the principle of inconsistent continuity. And so, there is no direct cause-effect relationship between... Flora: Piff! Bloom: Yay! Wizgiz: Report to the Director's Office straight away, lass! Scene: Faragonda's Office Layla: And so, after the underground river carried me outside, I managed to run all the way here through the Dark Forest. Faragonda: Do you have any idea why the pixies have been kidnapped? Layla: I'm not sure. I've been wondering that myself. Maybe he wants to blackmail them, or maybe he's trying to get something from them. Faragonda: Yes, that's what I'm afraid of. Especially since our enemy's ability to absorb magic is dangerous. Layla: Do you know him? Do you have any idea who or what he is? Headmistress, please, if he is dangerous, you have to tell me. The pixies are in trouble. Faragonda: Honestly, I'm not sure who this enemy of ours is, but we will find out. And no matter what, we must find the underground entrance and free the pixies. That's the bottom line. Scene: Classroom Faragonda: My dear girls, as you may have guessed, the reason I've asked you to come here is to organize a rescue mission. As you know, fairies and pixies have always been the closest of friends. So we must free them at any cost. Stella: At any cost, huh? Does that mean we get to skip classes and still get full credits? Faragonda: After everything Layla's gone through, can't you think of something other than skipping classes? Stella: Well, actually, it's just that if it's such a dangerous mission why not send the professors? Winx: Hey! Stella: What? Faragonda: No, no, that's all right. Stella has raised a very good point. As professors, our job is to guide our students. And in case of an emergency, we have to be available to help everyone. Musa: So in other words, it's up to us to turn this "prince" into a pauper? Faragonda: You've all shown great skill in the fight against the Trix. However, the pixies are your priority now. It is not wise to challenge an unknown enemy. Bloom: So we should avoid direct confrontation? Faragonda: Exactly. Don't forget, this dark knight absorbs magic energy. Flora: That means he can turn our powers against us. Faragonda: Layla will be your guide. She's the only one who can find the entrance to the cave. I want you to look for clues that could help us discover the identity of this evil creature. Now, follow me. Scene: Hallway Faragonda: Now, I'd like to point out that some of you will not be taking part in this rescue mission. Bloom: But we do everything together. Flora: Yes! And no one gets left behind ever! Faragonda: Each of you has powers better suited to some missions than others. Would you send a frog to live in a hot, dry desert? Tecna: I wouldn't want to be the poor frog. I'd dry out in about 1.4 hours. Faragonda: You don't have to worry about that, Tecna. You'll stay at Alfea. Flora: Uh, excuse me but her techno-magic... Faragonda: ...Will help us monitor the situation from here. Bloom and Stella will go on the mission. Bloom: But why only us two? Stella: Yeah. Why? Faragonda: Because Bloom possesses the Dragon's Fire, the strongest magic of all, while Stella's Sun magic will be very helpful should they ever come up against the Shadow Monsters. Musa: What about Flora's plants? My sound waves? Aren't they worth anything? Faragonda: Come into the hall, please. Scene: Main Hall Faragonda: Wait here, girls. Flora: What is she doing? Faragonda: Nimbus fallax orere et cinge fatas! *She turns the hall into cave-like environment* Faragonda: Musa, Flora, use your spells. Flora: Ready! Nothing is working. There are no living plants down here. Musa: But we still got sound. Everyone stand back! Oh, no! It's echoing! Tecna: Oh, no. The vibrations are causing a cave-in! Musa: No! *Faragonda removes the spell* Stella: Is the cave really like that? Tecna: Wow. That was even better than the computer-controlled simulator. Faragonda: Musa, listen to me. You're just as important as your friends. Your powers will be needed soon enough. Scene: School Yard Layla: Come on, it's okay. I'll be back soon. There you go. Now that's better. You'll see, Piff. When I come back, I'll have all the pixies with me. Faragonda: Layla, take these special seeds of light with you. Layla: Do they have magic powers? Faragonda: Yes. In an emergency, they will drive away any kind of Shadow Creatures, but only once. Well, girls, are you all ready for your mission? Tecna: With only three fairies, I don't think it will be sufficient. Faragonda: A small group can move quickly and is much less noticeable. Saladin: And besides, they're not going alone. *The Specialists arrive* Stella: Yes! The Specialists! Musa: No fair! You two get to have all the fun! Faragonda: I'm very happy that you've come to help, Saladin. Saladin: It's my pleasure to answer your call, Faragonda. I will lend you two of my best Red Fountain Specialists, Sky and Brandon. Stella: All right! Tecna: Stella and Brandon. Bloom and Sky. Goodness gracious. What a coincidence. Layla, looks like you'll have to play chaperone. Layla: You mean that love is their specialty? Brandon: You can say that again, cutie. Are you the new girl? Layla: He heard me. Sky: Well, girls, are you ready to go? Saladin: Layla, you'll be riding with Riven for now. Timmy: Hey, girls! How's it going? Tecna: Hi, Timmy! Stella: Ready when you are, big boy. Riven: Come on. Get on. Layla: Who says you get to drive? What? You think I've never ridden a motorbike before? Flora, Musa & Tecna: Go, Layla! Brandon: Catcha later! Scene: Road Sky: Okay, hang on! Scene: School Yard Faragonda: Come, my dear fairies. They will need our support. Scene: Ship Brandon: So who's the bad guy this time? Stella: Dunno, but we heard he's pretty tough. Brandon: Yeah but the Specialists can tackle absolutely anything. You should see all the cool stuff we got for this mission. Rope, grapplers, techno-magic gear, and this. Layla: Guys. Brandon: It's so cool. Look. It's a Demolecularizer T29. Stella: Demo... de-moisturizer what? Brandon: Codatorta, our teacher, says we can actually use it to pass through walls and other solid objects. Layla: Uh, Brandon... Brandon: Timmy, show the girls what the Owl's new engine can do. Timmy: Sure. Brandon: Eighteen dragon-power, a titanium frame. What a dream machine! Layla: Excuse me! Timmy: Yes, Layla? Layla: The enemy's the other way! Timmy: Yeah, well, we'll do that. Scene: School Yard Musa: Is it working? Tecna: Affirmative. But it's going to take a lot of work to keep track of them in the caves. Flora: I hope they come back soon. Scene: Ship Layla: There's the valley. And that river is the one I used to escape from the cave. Timmy: This is where I should drop you off then? Layla: No, it's easier to get inside through the old mines in the cave. Sky: Then let's go. Timmy: Uh, is this the spot? Layla: Yeah! That's where the tar monsters went after kidnapping the pixies in the forest. Timmy: There's no place to land. You'll have to jump out while we're airborne, guys. Sky: Fine by me. Scene: Entrance Sky: Come on! Everybody out! Stella: Oh, no! Sky: Everything okay? Was that something important? Stella: Yes! My make-up kit! Sky: Forget it, just slide down the rope! Stella: Must admit, for once, I miss school! Riven: Good luck, guys! Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Sky, Layla: Bye! Later! See ya! Bye-bye! Layla: Follow me. This is the way in. Scene: School Yard Tecna: Oh! They've gone in. I've lost video feed. I hope I can keep Geo-sensor contact. Scene: Cave Stella: Sky! I know you want to save batteries, but give us some light back here. We can't see a thing. That's it! I've had it. I'll deal with it myself! *She transforms* Stella: Scepter give us light! Bloom: Uh, well, I think I liked it better before. Stella: At least I can see where we're going. Sky: But now, we're a beacon for the monsters Stella: Uh, guys, I don't know what that is, but let's... get moving. Layla: I remember this gate. But it was open before. Sky: It's locked. Stella: Leave it to me! Bloom: No good. The gate absorbs magic. Our enemy thought of everything. Brandon: Except the Specialists. It may be protected from spells but all locks are made to be broken. Bloom: Guys! We've got company! Scene: Alfea Timmy: We're back. So how's the mission going, guys? Tecna: A bunch of unknown signals are closing in on them from all sides down there. We're going to warn Faragonda. Timmy: We're right behind you. Scene: Cave Sky: Brandon, maybe you can open it with Riven's lock pick. Brandon: No, I'm going to blow this thing open. Girls! Buy me some time! Bloom: It's up to us. Layla: Let's all transform. Bloom: You mean, you're a... Layla: Of course, I am. *Layla and Bloom transform* Bloom: Take this! No effect whatsoever. Stella: In that case, I'll just have to enlighten them. Girls, shut your eyes. Bloom: Good work, Stella. Brandon: Take cover! *The gate explodes* Brandon: All right! Bloom: Watch out! There are more of them! Sky: Come on! This way! Layla: Hurry! Shut the gate! Bloom: Don't let up, Sky! Layla: They're still trying to get through! Stand back! Sky: What are you doing? Layla: It's magic glue. Brandon, watch out! Sky: Hurry up, Layla. Bloom: Good job, Layla. Sky: It's good to have you on our team. Layla: Thanks. Bloom: All right. Let's go. That won't hold them back forever. Stella: See? Forget about the clunky flashlights. My scepter's the only way to light up a room. Brandon: You may be the light of my life but a good flashlight saved me more than once. Layla, you sure this is the right way? Layla: I don't get it. We should've reached the crystals by now. Brandon: Crystals? Bloom: Sky! I... Wait, Sky. Help me. Sky: Bloom! Brandon: Stella, what's going on? Bloom: I can't stand up. Brandon: Stella, Stella! Sky: Bloom, is everything all right? Bloom: Yes, but my... my powers are so weak. Stella: What just happened to us? Layla: You transformed an hour ago. You've been in fairy mode too long. I guess this doesn't just happen to the fairies from Andros. Bloom: And our powers? Layla: You'll be fine. Just lay off the magic for a while. Now let's keep moving. We have to find the pixies. Scene: Darkar's Throne Room Darkar: She is a stubborn one, all right? Well, we'll just see how long that lasts. Scene: Cave Layla: At last! The crystals! Yes! It's not far now. Come on, let's go! It's at the end of one of these tunnels. Let's go down this one first. Bloom: Layla, wait for us. Where are you going? Brandon: I'm gonna go down that way. I'll catch up in a sec. Layla: Wow! It goes on forever. Bloom: Finally! We made it! Layla: We've got to get down to that level. Brandon: Hey! Hey, girls! All these tunnels are connected! No matter which one we take, we end up out here. Layla: Brandon! We really shouldn't let ourselves get separated, you know! *The monsters show up* Layla: Brandon, watch out! *Layla flies down there to help him* Layla: Help, I'm stuck! Bloom: Layla! Stella: You ready? Bloom & Stella: Magic Winx! Stella: Oh, no! It's not working! Brandon, watch out! Brandon: Come and get it. Take this! *Everything on Brandon's level collapse, he falls down with a monster* Stella: Brandon, no! Brandon! Bloom: Stella! Stella! *Stella jumps as well* Sky: Bloom! Bloom: Stella! Oh, no! Stella! No! Ending Narrator: In our next episode of "Winx Club", Stella and Brandon are separated from their friends and lost in the strange underground kingdom of Downland. The lack of sunlight makes Stella weak, but Brandon is in much greater danger. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts